


sweet rose, falling flowers

by enbaisant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Toys, concubine-doctor!Jaehwan is still the best thing i've ever done, dream of silent skies outtake, jaehwan in that silk robe, jaehwan with that flower tattoo, just. JAEHWAN, porn porn porn, real summary: the inTERNET IS FOR PORN, why is dildo such an unsexy word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enbaisant
Summary: Jaehwan returns to Sanghyuk, his Lord and master, after weeks spent saving the life of the Emperor's cousin. Sanghyuk might've missed his concubine, but that's nothing compared to how much Jaehwan's missed Sanghyuk.(Or, ken sucks hyuk off in nothing but that silk robe and historical metal dildos are involved.)





	sweet rose, falling flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a dream of silent skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909176) by [enpleurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enpleurs). 



The slide of silk against his bare skin felt good after so many weeks of plain spun cloth, and Jaehwan revelled in it, tugged it up his arms and then let it slide back down, soft and smooth. It was all he wore over a simple pair of pants, and even that felt like too much now. _Weeks_. It had been weeks.

"What a pleasant surprise." Sanghyuk, his lord and master glanced up as Jaehwan walked into the room.

Jaehwan snorted. "Like you didn't hear me come in," he said. He went straight to Sanghyuk, plucking the book he'd been reading out of his hands and climbed onto Sanghyuk's lap, wedging his back against the table.

"You could've just come to get something," Sanghyuk said.

God, he smelled so _good_. Jaehwan's heartbeat was quickening; they'd been interrupted so abruptly, and all Jaehwan wanted to do was bury his face against Sanghyuk again.

"Hm, liar," Jaehwan said. He tipped Sanghyuk's head back and kissed him—far bolder than Jaehwan ever had a right to be. But Sanghyuk had nothing but pleasure in Jaehwan's small moans as he sucked at his lord's lips, tugging at them with his teeth until Sanghyuk tangled his fingers in Jaehwan's hair and pulled him even closer.

"Did," Sanghyuk murmured, suckling at Jaehwan's lower lip, "you incur the displeasure of our Lord Emperor, mm?" Sanghyuk's words passed between the space between their lips, or the non-space, as they kissed in soft gentle motions.

Jaehwan huffed, swiping his tongue against Sanghyuk's lips before pulling back, his nose scrunched in an exaggerated pout. "It seems like your lord would rather not be forced to entertain himself without you," Jaehwan recited, in a haughty mimicry of the Emperor. "So here I am."

"Ah, how kind of him," Sanghyuk said, grinning. "I thought my dick would fall off if you didn't come back soon from lack of use."

"How _crude_ ," Jaehwan gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "Why, my Lord, does the palace not provide its share of delights?"

"Mm, none like you," Sanghyuk said. His smile was bright and childish at entire odds with his words, and Jaehwan tucked his chin down, unable to help his own fond smile. 

"Thank you for coming for me earlier," Jaehwan said softly. He met Sanghyuk's eyes, and felt heat well up in his own. Jaehwan wrapped his arms about Sanghyuk's neck and pulled him into a kiss; he could feel his eyes reddening. Ugh, he was being such a sap. Jaehwan sighed into Sanghyuk's mouth, before he pulled away so he could bury his face against Sanghyuk's shoulder, breathing him in deeply.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Sanghyuk asked. Amusement played in his tone, but his hand against Jaehwan's head was nothing but gentle. "You could've sent for me at any time, I would've come."

"Couldn't," Jaehwan muttered into Sanghyuk's shoulder.

"Why not?" Sanghyuk asked quizzically.

Jaehwan hesitated—in some ways, Sanghyuk was right. _Why not?_ A sense of duty? To the Emperor, to the Emperor's cousin—or to himself. Jaehwan let it all out in a shaky half laugh. "Doesn't matter," he said.

He lifted his head from Sanghyuk's shoulder, only to immediately kiss him. Sanghyuk let out a small sound of surprise, and then he melted under Jaehwan's touches. Jaehwan felt warm all over, especially as Sanghyuk's hands slipped under his robe, slid over his bare skin. If he'd thought the feel of silk had felt good, it was nothing compared to Sanghyuk's touch, his tongue in his mouth, teasing gently against his own. Jaehwan leaned forward into Sanghyuk's touch, let out a pleased sigh into Sanghyuk's mouth, Sanghyuk's hands roaming against his chest, sliding about to rest low on his back. His hands roamed lower, until they teased at the waistband of Jaehwan's pants.

"What's this?" Sanghyuk murmured into Jaehwan's mouth. "Pants? You?"

Jaehwan sat up and huffed. "I am a decent person," he said primly.

Sanghyuk burst out laughing. "Decent?"

"Very decent," Jaehwan said—and wrapped his fingers loosely about Sanghyuk's wrist, guiding his hand down his chest until Sanghyuk was teasing his fingers under the waistband of Jaehwan's pants. He hummed low in his throat as Sanghyuk tugged his pants down past his hips, and then shifted Jaehwan about on his lap until he could pull them past his thighs, his knees, and then Jaehwan kicked them off the rest of the way.

"Much better," Jaehwan said. Sanghyuk laughed, delighted and pleased and sometimes, Jaehwan was struck by how young Sanghyuk was—but only in private. Only with Jaehwan. 

"You took the words from me," Sanghyuk said. He placed his hands on Jaehwan's bare thighs, sliding them up tantalisingly slow, pausing just as his thumbs brushed against the most sensitive part of his inner thighs. Jaehwan whined, tried to push forward into Sanghyuk's touch, but Sanghyuk gripped his legs and held him in place.

" _Sanghyuk_ ," Jaehwan whined.

"Someone's bold," Sanghyuk said. He caught Jaehwan's lip in a quick kiss, and before Jaehwan could do much more than squeak and wrap his arms instinctively about Sanghyuk's neck, Sanghyuk stood up, taking Jaehwan with him. 

"Put me down you ruffian," Jaehwan squeaked.

"When I want to," Sanghyuk said, perfectly unruffled. Jaehwan huffed indignantly and then rested his chin against Sanghyuk's shoulder, breathing in his scent. Sanghyuk's hands were big and strong under Jaehwan's thighs, and Jaehwan resisted the urge to rut up against Sanghyuk, to rub his bare cock all over Sanghyuk's clothes. Sanghyuk would not be pleased. 

For all of Jaehwan's words, he would've been perfectly content if Sanghyuk carried him like that forever—the bed wasn't so far away, unfortunately, and Jaehwan found himself deposited onto it far too soon.

"I have something I think you'll like," Sanghyuk said. He was grinning, the sort of grin that (sometimes) spelled trouble (sometimes of the rather enjoyable kind).

"What treasures is my Lord going to bestow on me today?" Jaehwan asked. He'd rolled over onto his side, propped up on an elbow as Sanghyuk went to a cabinet. Jaehwan's mouth went a little dry when Sanghyuk pushed at a wooden panel that was _not_ a door, only to have it open. It only went drier when he saw what Sanghyuk was holding, in addition to a crock of oil.

"Not as magnificent as yours," Jaehwan said, although he couldn't take his eyes off of the metal replica of a cock. Despite what Jaehwan had said, it probably wasn't much smaller than Sanghyuk's cock. And was metal.

"Nothing will ever match up to me," Sanghyuk said. He dipped down to catch Jaehwan into a quick kiss, pushing him onto his back again.

"You better fuck me properly after you fuck me with it," Jaehwan said, words murmured into Sanghyuk's mouth, his own eyes half closed.

"Who said _I'm_ going to fuck you with it?" Sanghyuk asked. Jaehwan froze, processing Sanghyuk's words.

" _Me_?" Jaehwan yelped. Sanghyuk sat up and was laughing.

"Who else?" 

"But I've missed your cock _so_ much," Jaehwan said, and Sanghyuk couldn't pretend the filthy words coming out of Jaehwan's plush lips weren't turning him on. He couldn't have imagined this would be what it was like, when he'd taken Jaehwan as a concubine—this, however, was far better than anything he could've imagined.

"Don't worry, you'll have it," Sanghyuk said.

Jaehwan let out a pleased sound, tugging Sanghyuk down to kiss him again, his fingers working at the fasteners of his robe, the ties of his belt. It didn't take long to bare Sanghyuk's chest—Jaehwan was practiced at this.

It was a sign of how needy he was that he pushed his hand past the waistband of Sanghyuk's pants without waiting for permission, brushing against Sanghyuk's hardening cock. 

"Who said you could do that?" Sanghyuk asked, catching Jaehwan's wrist in his hand. He was breathing a little harder, his cheeks pink, and he was gripping Jaehwan hard enough to bruise. Jaehwan secretly liked it—perhaps not so much of a secret to Sanghyuk as he thought.

"Me," Jaehwan said. With his free hand, he undid Sanghyuk's pants and with a strength that belied his slim frame, Jaehwan had pushed Sanghyuk off of him. Sanghyuk let him, watching amused as Jaehwan tugged Sanghyuk to the edge of the bed, Jaehwan settling on his knees by the side.

"Please?" he asked. His lashes curtained his eyes as he looked up at Sanghyuk, and his lips were wet, plush, pink. Jaehwan put his hands on Sanghyuk's knees, the sleeves of his robe sliding down his arms and catching on his elbows, and it felt _so_ good that Jaehwan let out a pleased sigh at that alone. How he'd missed all of this.

"Should I have you beg?" Sanghyuk asked.

"Let me suck your cock and then I'll fuck myself open for you," Jaehwan said. He nodded at the toy lying momentarily forgotten on the bed, biting at his lip as he turned back to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk visibly swallowed, and Jaehwan took that as enough of a yes to lean forward. He spent half a second just _breathing_ in the familiar musky scent before catching the head of Sanghyuk's cock in his mouth.

Sanghyuk sucked in a quick breath, one hand coming to clutch at Jaehwan's wrist, the other placed gently at the back of his head.

"Who—Who said you— _shit_ —could do that?" Sanghyuk barely managed through heavy breaths. If it had been weeks for Jaehwan, it had been weeks for Sanghyuk as well, and from the first moment, the wet heat of Jaehwan's mouth was enough to make him come. It was with real effort that he didn't, that he swallowed, held everything back as Jaehwan teased his tongue against the slit, lapping up the precome as he suckled at the head of his cock. Jaehewan didn't spare breath to answer Sanghyuk—not verbally. The way he took Sanghyuk in all the way was answer enough.

Sanghyuk moaned, low and long, his entire length disappearing into Jaehwan's mouth. Jaehwan tried to breathe in deeply through his nose before he gave up, just hummed about Sanghyuk's cock, fighting back the urge to gag. Sanghyuk was _big_ in every way, and Jaehwan loved it. Never thought he'd been the type before this whole concubinage thing, but a few months in and Jaehwan wanted nothing less than Sanghyuk. It was a good thing that he was bound only to Sanghyuk.

Jaehwan swallowed about Sanghyuk, cherishing the sensation of having Sanghyuk's cock in his throat just as much as he did Sanghyuk's low moans. Spit was dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin in a filthy way. Sanghyuk's hand was firm on the back of his head now, and Jaehwan couldn't pull back—he let his teeth just scrape against Sanghyuk's cock, teasing in the touch.

" _Jaehwan_ —"

Jaehwan hummed, eyes closed, shivering under Sanghyuk's touch as Sanghyuk's hand found its way past the collar of Jaehwan's robes, down his back and the curve of his spine. His fingers traced over where a flower was etched into Jaehwan's skin, both knowing it even though his touch was blind and Jaehwan's face was buried in Sanghyuk's crotch, tongue licking stripes up the bottom of Sanghyuk's cock. Sanghyuk's hand was firm, callouses rough, a contrast to the slide of the silk robe. The robe was slipping off his shoulders much like his clothes had been pushed partway to his waist earlier in the evening, his upper back exposed to air. Jaehwan breathed in deeply, taking a moment to simply savour the sensations—Sanghyuk's cock in his mouth, the slide of precome in his throat, the smell of Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk's touch against his head, his neck, his back, all set against the slide of silk that marked Jaehwan's new place in this world. A reminder of his new place. It was good. It felt like home.

He swallowed again, and Sanghyuk moaned loudly, pads of his fingers digging against Jaehwan's back. Sanghyuk's hand had slid down to Jaehwan's neck—Jaehwan pulled back just the slightest, Sanghyuk hissing as cold air hit skin wet with Jaehwan's spit. It didn't last long, not when it was interrupted by a sharp gasp as Jaehwan sucked hard at only the head of Sanghyuk's cock, and again, and again, leaving Sanghyuk to buck forward uselessly into Jaehwan's mouth because he'd pulled off entirely. 

"Fuck, Jaehwan—"

"Patience, Master," Jaehwan murmured, and the words brushed against Sanghyuk's balls. He licked a stripe up one and then the other, laughing a little at Sanghyuk's bitten back curses—and then bit that laughter back with a whine when Sanghyuk tangled his hands in Jaehwan's hair and wrenched him back.

"That's—mmff!" Sanghyuk's cock shoved between his lips cut Jaehwan off. Jaehwan rolled his eyes desperately, trying to pull back, but Sanghyuk's grip was like a vice, shoving Jaehwan down onto his cock. There were tears in Jaehwan's eyes at the abruptness. He breathed in through his mouth—tried, choked, swallowed about Sanghyuk's cock and Sanghyuk _moaned_ in the way that Jaehwan would dream of. He gave another cursory try at pulling back, and was rewarded by Sanghyuk shoving him down again until his cock hit the back of Jaehwan's throat. 

His robes hung off his elbows, slid halfway down his back, Jaehwan gripping at Sanghyuk's thighs as he lapped at the base of Sanghyuk's cock. Wondering if he could swallow more of Sanghyuk, could get his mouth around Sanghyuk's balls with Sanghyuk's cock still in his mouth.

Jaehwan would have been more than happy to have Sanghyuk come like this, spilling down his throat, Jaehwan swallowing every bit of his lord's come. Sanghyuk had promised him his cock though—Jaehwan grabbed Sanghyuk's arm, the one that was holding him down, giving it a hard yank so Jaehwan could pull off Sanghyuk. His lips slid down his length, a wet sound mixing with heavy breaths as he released Sanghyuk's cock. It was glistening with Jaehwan's spit, hard and swollen and curving up to Sanghyuk's bare stomach. Jaehwan spent a moment to admire his handiwork, before smiling up at Sanghyuk. There was spit on his chin, and Jaehwan wiped at it with the back of his hand. 

"You'll have to wait to come down my throat another time," Jaehwan said, shrugging his robe back over his shoulders. His voice was rough, hoarse, his throat a little scratchy and he wrinkled his nose at it. "I am looking forward to it, but you have other plans for tonight, don't you?"

"Do you ever shut up," Sanghyuk groaned.

"Only when your cock's in my mouth," Jaehwan said, far too cheerful for the situation. "But since I want your cock in my ass I guess—mmpfh?"

"Suck on this," Sanghyuk said, shoving the toy into Jaehwan's mouth. It was cold metal and tears sprung to Jaehwan's eyes at how unexpected it was—Sanghyuk had pushed it in hard enough that it had hit the back of his throat and nearly made him gag.

It was _cold_ and Jaehwan whimpered, eyes shutting involuntarily. He could feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Jaehwan sucked at it obediently, swallowed about it, tasted the tang of metal as he wrapped his lips about it. After Sanghyuk's cock, it didn't feel big enough.

"This works too I guess," Sanghyuk said. Jaehwan opened his eyes to look up at his master who'd taken on a rather contemplative expression, one that melted into a leer as he met Jaehwan's eyes.

"We had an agreement," Sanghyuk said.

"We did _not_ ," Jaehwan said indignantly, pulling away much like he'd pulled off Sanghyuk's cock earlier. He swallowed, instinct, trying to ease the ache at the back of his throat even though he knew it wouldn't make it any better. Sanghyuk's eyes followed the motion, and Jaehwan's lips curled in a smirk of his own.

"I didn't agree to anything, but I will oblige my master," Jaehwan said.

"Oblige me?" Sanghyuk quirked an eyebrow. "Very well, I'll allow you to oblige me."

Jaehwan blinked, once, enough to showcase his utter confusion, suddenly childish and lost. "What am I obliging?" he asked.

Sanghyuk snorted. "You said you'd fuck yourself," he said. He held the toy out to Jaehwan, and Jaehwan's eyes opened wide as he took it from him.

"It's...big," Jaehwan said, eyeing it. In the next moment, his lips had twisted in a leer and he looked up at Sanghyuk coyly through his lashes. "Still nothing like you."

"Good to know," Sanghyuk said, amusement on his own lips. "Go on, oblige me."

Jaehwan huffed and climbed onto the bed, wincing a little at the tenseness in his legs. He lay down, legs loosely spread. He knew his robes had fallen open, the ties loose, his stomach and chest revealed. Sanghyuk placed his hand on his stomach, ran it up to his chest.

"Still wearing this?" Sanghyuk murmured.

"I like it, it feels good," Jaehwan said. He pouted a little and Sanghyuk laughed, giving Jaehwan's nipple a tweak before he settled back. Jaehwan's yelp of surprise quickly settled into a low moan, his lips parting, his tongue between them. A sort of smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Sanghyuk visibly swallowed. 

Jaehwan lay there a moment longer as he considered how best to do this, before flipping onto his knees and elbows, his robes shucking up to his waist—he had a nice ass and he knew it and Sanghyuk knew it. Bit awkward, reaching behind him like this, but it gave Sanghyuk the best view as Jaehwan slowly pushed oiled fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Jaehwan gasped at his own touch, heart thudding in his chest, instinctively clenching about the tips of his fingers.

"Need help?" Sanghyuk asked, but his words were hoarse and breathy.

Jaehwan shook his head, gasped when one of Sanghyuk's hands pressed against the small of Jaehwan's back.

"Hands off," Jaehwan grumbled, but Sanghyuk had slipped a hand under Jaehwan's robes and was dragging a line down Jaehewan's spine with his thumb. Shivers ran across Jaehwan's skin as Sanghyuk's thumb came to rest just below Jaehwan's tail bone, going no further. 

"Sure you don't want help?" Sanghyuk said. He bent down, let those words ghost past where his hand had been. "Seems like you're stuck."

Jaehwan bit hard on his lip, resisting the urge to curse Sanghyuk out—his lord and master might be lenient and easily amused, but there were probably lines that shouldn't be crossed. But he could respond in another way. He took a deep breath, and on the exhale, let his body fall loose, limp, his core steady like he'd been taught—in very different circumstances. But if it meant he could push both fingers into his ass, Jaehwan doubted it mattered that he'd learned it for _very_ different purposes. Sanghyuk inhaled audibly and Jaehwan's lips curled into a grin, hidden.

It'd been a while and Jaehwan was tight around himself, so _so_ tight, his breath caught in his own throat. Sanghyuk's hand was still resting splayed against Jaehwan's waist, although he was pressing down harder, as if Jaehwan needed to be held down. Jaehwan grounded himself in it, pressing his back into that touch. His own cock was growing heavy, full, and Jaehwan lost himself in that heat as well, letting it fill him and flush him from the inside as he curled his fingers, pressing them against the inside of his walls. He gasped helplessly, breath catching again and again.

"Am I pretty?" Jaehwan breathed out with ragged words.

"I have never met someone as vain as you," Sanghyuk said, but if the way his hand trailed down to cup Jaehwan's ass was any indication, Jaehwan took that as a yes.

Jaehwan allowed himself a moment to preen, unfortunately going unseen by Sanghyuk. He sat up, dislodging Sanghyuk's hand.

"Giving up so soon?" Sanghyuk asked.

"As if," Jaehwan huffed. "Give that to me."

He stuck out his hand; Sanghyuk's eyes widened for a moment before his expression twisted into an unmistakable leer. He handed Jaehwan the toy. It was cold.

"So this is where you oblige me," Sanghyuk said.

"Very much so, my Lord," Jaehwan said. He stared at it for a moment, ran his hand down the cold metal length, still damp from his spit. He glanced up at Sanghyuk through his lashes, thumbing at the head of the toy. Sanghyuk was staring at him hungrily, and Jaehwan's eyes didn't leave his, even as he slicked its length liberally with oil. 

Jaehwan settled himself on his knees. His teeth caught at his lip. The toy was quite a bit bigger than his fingers, and Jaehwan took a deep breath to ground himself as he nudged at his entrance with the tip. Jaehwan craned his neck over his shoulder, impatiently pushing his robes to the side, and slowly, very slowly, he watched as it began to disappear into himself. His mouth grew dry at the sight, heat pooling ever more intensely at his base. Jaehwan dropped his head, his eyes closing as he stretched himself open. He clenched about it, the sensation unfamiliar of something so _hard_ inside of himself, so big and rigid and he felt so _full_.

The moan that worked its way through him, from every bit of him, was low and breathy and needy all at once. Jaehwan gasped, adjusting his grip to push it further inside of himself. It stretched him more than he could ever have imagined, pressing inexorably at all his walls. Jaehwan twisted it experimentally, and the ridges rubbed just _right_ , and even he was no longer aware of the sounds he was making. He slid it out, the friction drawing out a low whine. He was faintly aware of Sanghyuk's heavy breathing behind him, the sound of Sanghyuk slowly stroking himself, the slide of oiled skin against skin.

Jaehwan pushed the toy back in, and it was an easier slide this time. He bit at his lip and began to pump it in and out of himself, erratic and unsteady.

His legs felt weak, and this was _nothing_ like fingering himself, nothing like Sanghyuk fucking him because this was all him, but it was so full and so hard and it stretched him with a low burn that crept through him from his ass to his waist and his chest. 

"Sanghyuk, _ah_ , Sanghyuk," Jaehwan whined. "I'm gonna—Sanghyuk!"

"Shouldn't—shouldn't you be calling me—ah _fuck_."

The toy was pulled out of him so quickly that Jaehwan cried out at how much it hurt. Tears sprung to his eyes as Sanghyuk thrust into him, shoving him face down onto the bed, his girth wider than the toy, slamming into him harder than Jaehwan had been fucking himself.

"Oh, oh please, Sanghyuk—"

"Am I not— _fuck_ —your Lord, Jaehwan, _Jaehwan_ ," Sanghyuk moaned as Jaehwan clenched around him, squeezing at Sanghyuk's cock.

"Yes, yes yes yes." Jaehwan's words tumbled out of his mouth in short breaths. Sanghyuk's hands were firm on his waist, heavy—Jaehwan's elbows dug into the bed, forehead pressed against the sheets, his robes pushed as far up as they'd go to his shoulders. He gasped, again and again, Sanghyuk fucking the breath out of him. Fucking small words, short, desperate sounds through him, through every bit of him. His nerves were on fire, like the hot shiver of ice trembling through him. Like how he imagined it might feel to be caught in the grasp of lightning.

So many sensations, unfamiliar despite it only being a few weeks, not so long in the grand expanse of time. The smooth slide of silk against his back, the rough rhythm of Sanghyuk pounding into him, the sheer burn of arousal prickling through his veins, his blood rushing loud inside him, pooling and twisting low inside him.

" _Sanghyuk_ ," Jaehwan cried, the tension coiling almost unbearably. "My Lord, Master, _please_."

"Fuck, Jaehwan, come, come for me," Sanghyuk gasped, his words hot against Jaehwan's back.

"Yes, yes," Jaehwan moaned. Sanghyuk pushed him further down until Jaehwan could almost rut against the sheets but that small distance was still too far. He worked an arm free, his weight falling, shoulder hitting the bed. He pushed his hand underneath himself, reaching for his own cock. But before he could touch himself, his arm brushed against his nipples, pert and hard and it was _too much_.

Jaehwan came with a scream, muffled into the bed. His fingers found his cock and he cried loudly as he gripped its swollen length. Come spurted over his fingers, against his stomach, and still he stroked himself, vision gone white. Sanghyuk's fingers dug against his spine, and with each thrust, pushed Jaehwan's cock into the circle of Jaehwan's fist again and again. Jaehwan swallowed against his own sounds, but they only came out louder. His spine arched back, his moans echoing in the room, joining Sanghyuk's own desperate sounds. Everything centered into Jaehwan's cock burning from oversensation, Sanghyuk's fingers curling and bruising against Jaehwan's waist, and Sanghyuk's come hot inside of Jaehwan, filling all the spaces that Sanghyuk's cock hadn't already filled. It leaked out of Jaehwan's entrance and down his ass as Sanghyuk thrust weakly into Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan, Jaehwan, so good, you're so good," Sanghyuk moaned.

Jaehwan's hand finally fell away, as if his body no longer belonged to him. His knees and elbow gave way and he fell heavily onto the bed, Sanghyuk on top of him. Sanghyuk pulled out of him, the sound wet in the room, his come dragging sticky on top of Jaehwan as Sanghyuk lay on top of him, chest to his back, his chin resting against Jaehwan's shoulder.

"Still haven't taken this off," Sanghyuk said. Jaehwan's robes were trapped between his back and Sanghyuk's bare chest. Sanghyuk's clothes were discarded in a pile beside the bed, his pants kicked aside. Jaehwan laughed, the sound rough and jagged in his throat. It hurt and Jaehwan grimaced, swallowing.

"Feels good," Jaehwan mumbled. His entire body felt limp but his entrance still felt the ache of the stretch. It was warm with Sanghyuk on top of him, almost hot. Sticky, too, covered in sweat and come. 

"Better than me?" Sanghyuk asked with a throaty laugh.

"Mm." Jaehwan hummed. Sanghyuk pinched at Jaehwan's side and Jaehwan yelped, twisting to the side but Sanghyuk's weight was not to be moved. He subsided with a whine and a pout.

"You feel best," Jaehwan said. 

"Good," Sanghyuk said. His voice was low, growing quiet and sleepy as well. 

Warm, safe, comforting. Yes, Jaehwan had missed the slide of silk, the smell of Sanghyuk, the feel of Sanghyuk's cock inside of him and Sanghyuk fucking down his throat, but what he missed most—something he hadn't realised until this moment—was the feeling of _Sanghyuk_. Inside him, on top of him, around him, his arms snaking under Jaehwan, holding him tight. 

"Master," Jaehwan murmured, turning his cheek and moving enough aside to see Sanghyuk crack open an eye and look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You'll never get rid of me?" Jaehwan asked. "Even if the Emperor asks? You won't make me go be a proper doctor?"

"You're mine," Sanghyuk said. He frowned, worked an arm free and rolled off just enough to brush a hand through Jaehwan's hair, sweat drenched. He ran his hand down the back of Jaehwan's neck, worked it under Jaehwan's damp robes, tracing his fingers against the flower tattooed there. "Even if the Heavenly Emperor wanted you, you're mine."

"Good," Jaehwan said. "Because you're mine too."

Sanghyuk laughed at that. "So bold," he said, but he pressed a soft kiss to Jaehwan's forehead, so tender and soft that Jaehwan never wanted this to ever end.

**Author's Note:**

> courtesy of google image search: [ancient china toys](http://i.huffpost.com/gadgets/slideshows/232768/slide_232768_1098186_free.jpg)


End file.
